Big Brother Total Drama 2
Big Brother Total Drama 2 is the second season of Total Drama Big Brother. After 99 days, Zoey beat Samey in a 7-2 jury vote. Twists *'Teams:' HouseGuests divided into teams of four with one YouTuber HouseGuest on each team. Each week, the Head of Household's teammates were safe from eviction. The Teams Twist ended on Day 37 along with the Roadkill Competition. *'Roadkill Competition:' Each week the HouseGuests competed in the Roadkill Competition. The winner of this competition was privately informed of their victory and received the power to name a third nominee for eviction anonymously. If the Power of Veto winner took the "Roadkill Nominee" off of the block, the Roadkill winner would secretly name a replacement nominee. The Roadkill Competition ended on Day 37 along with the Teams Twist. *'Battle Back Competition:' The first five evicted HouseGuests competed against each other for the opportunity to re-enter the house. *'Round Trip Ticket:' During Week 5, shortly after the Veto ceremony, the HouseGuests learned there were clues to a puzzle around the house. A phone booth upstairs led to a secret room if a HouseGuest could crack the code to unlock it. In the room, there was twelve envelopes. One envelope contained a "Round Trip Ticket" permitting the person who unknowingly claimed it to re-enter the house upon their eviction immediately. Each HouseGuest claimed one envelope. Julie Chen was the only one permitted to open these envelopes; if a HouseGuest opened their envelope before eviction night, its contents would be void. After four weeks, the tickets expired. *'Jury Re-Entry Competition:' Following Week 9's eviction, the five jurors and the remaining HouseGuests competed in an endurance Head of Household competition. The last juror standing won the right to return to the house, and the last HouseGuest standing (jurors included) became the next Head of Household. HouseGuests Voting history Game History } | rowspan=2 | rowspan=2 colspan=3|1st Evicted Day 2 |- | | |- | rowspan=2 | rowspan=5 | style="background:#16B1E9;"| Category 4 | rowspan=2 | rowspan=2 | rowspan=2 ! rowspan=2 | rowspan=2 | rowspan=2| | rowspan=2 | rowspan=2 ! rowspan=2 | rowspan=2 | rowspan=2| | rowspan=2| |- | style="background:#CA4755;"| |- ! 2 | | style="background:#CA4755;"| | ! | | | | | ! | | | 4-3-3 | |- ! 3 | | style="background:#CFC353;"| | | | ! | | | | ! | | 7-2-0 | |- ! 4 | | style="background:#16B1E9;"| Category 4 | ! | | | | ! | | | | 7-1-0 | |- ! rowspan=2|5 | | | colspan=2| |- | | rowspan=5 | | | | rowspan=6 | | | | | rowspan=6 | | 7-2 | |- ! 6 | | | style="background:#FFFACD;"| Leshawna | | | | | | | | 8-0 | |- ! rowspan=2|7 | | | style="background:#FFFACD;"| Cody | | | | | | | | 3-2 | |- | | | | | | | | | | 6-0 | |- ! 8 | | | style="background:#FFFACD;"| Samey | | | | | | | | 4-1 | |- ! 9 | | | | style="background:#FFFACD;"| Life | ! | | | ! | | 2-1 | |- ! rowspan=2|10 | | | colspan=2| |- | | rowspan=4 | | style="background:#FFFACD;"| Amy | | | rowspan=4 | | | | | rowspan=5 | | 3-1 | |- ! 11 | | rowspan=3 | | | | | | | | 3-0 | |- ! rowspan=2|12 | | | | | | | | | 2-1 | |- | | | | | | | | | 1-0 | |- ! rowspan=3|13 | | | | | | 1-0 | |- | rowspan=2 | | rowspan=2|7-2 | Runner-Up |- | | Winner |}